Dead souls
by FBballin
Summary: What if Naruto was abused by everyone and lost this dream of becoming Hokage? Takes place before the great ninja war but the characters are older. Konohamaru 21 Naruto 25 Hinata 26
1. Chapter 1

_Konoha Sewers_

_Knock Knock Knock_

Naruto got up slowly form his bed, actually it wasn't really a bed it was more like a bunch of trash Naruto thought was soft enough to mimic a bed. In fact his whole house was improvised, the walls were made of spare scrap iron Naruto found at the dump and the bolts that kept them together were badly corroded but the door was Narutos most prized possession. It was a standard door but it was the only thing in his "house" that wasn't completely improvised sure it had a busted window but that didn't matter to Naruto at all.

_Knock Knock Knock_

This time the knocks were a lot stronger, the nails threatened to give away if another volley of shocks went through them. "Hold on, I'm coming" yelled the blond.

He grabbed a kunai from his pouch and slowly opened the door to be met with the current Hokage, Konohamaru of the flame. "Ahh, Hokage-sama, what do I own this unexpected and certainly unwelcome visit too, is it another threat to leave the village by the KAG?"

Konohamaru sighed, "No it isn't, may I come in?"

"No in fact you and the rest of my village are unwelcome in or around my home."

Konohamaru laughed "YOUR HOME, you're lucky I let you stay here this is public ground and I have the authority to destroy it and make you homeless."

Naruto didn't even flinch "So what's stopping you?"

"Okay, look I didn't come here argue with you so why don't we get this over with so we can go our separate ways."

Naruto nodded "Fine, but my word still stands you are not welcome in my house so if this requires privacy then we will have to talk at your tower."

"Not like that, honestly you smell like shit… literally. Take a shower then come to the tower so I can brief you."

"Fine" Naruto took off his clothes and walked over to the sewer water but was stopped by Konohamarus voice.

"Wait you fool what are you doing!? That's sewer water it'll make you smell worse, don't you have an actual shower?"

This time Naruto laughed "Look at my house and tell me that you think I have a shower."

Naruto was about to take a step in but was stopped by Konohamaru "Stop, just come to the tower as you are."

Naruto put his worn out and torn clothes back on and followed the Hokage to the tower. About halfway there Naruto spotted a ninja that was following them for quite some time. He was probably a member of the Kyubi Awareness Group or better known as the KAG. The sole mission of the group was to make Narutos life a living hell and the secondary was to force Naruto out of the village or kill him.

It seemed like everyone was part of the KAG, the Aburame clan, the Inuzaku clan, Hyuga, Uchiha, Haruno, and just about every other major and minor clan in the village but that didn't bother Naruto one bit because he would gladly rip out the throat of every clansmen in the village if he ever got a chance.

The ninja stalking Naruto was now only about 10 feet away from him and had a kunai drawn that had a purple residue coating the top. The ninja closed the gap between himself and his target but found himself being lifted up by his throat, when he looked down the last thing he saw was a golden Naruto with four arms.

In a blink of an eye two members of the Uchiha police force had Kunais inside Narutos stomach and spine which would have been fatal to an ordinary man but would only tickle Naruto. Naruto dropped the man and took the Kunai's out his body; the wounds left behind were quickly closed by golden chakra.

He took one last look at the two Uchihas and memorized their faces so he could remember which ones he wanted to kill slowly. He looked down at his assailant and kicked him hard in the chest Naruto could feel the ribs cracking from under his bare foot and enjoyed the crunching sound they made but he had to stop, the man was now in critical condition and any further pain could kill him.

Naruto turned around and was meet with the Hokages falcon punch to the face, but it wasn't strong enough to even nudge Naruto. "Let's just finish this so we can get on with our lives Hokage-sama" said Naruto from under the Hokages fist.

Konohamaru was now furious, to him the demon just used his own line to humiliate him but this wasn't the place for two powerful ninjas to be fighting. Konohamaru removed his fist from Narutos face, regained his posture and calmly continued his walk to the tower with Naruto a few paced behind him.

The rest of the walk was similar to how it had been for Naruto since the day he could start remembering things, the usual trash throwing, curses, spit in the face or the occasional kunai or shuriken but besides that it was unoriginal and annoying. Inside the tower was an whole other story, it was relatively tame except for the occasional glare or foot stepping but it wasn't anything Naruto couldn't handle. The hallway is by far Narutos favorite place in the tower, it was long and almost always vacant which left Naruto without people for the whole way their but today Naruto couldn't relish the isolation because he was just a few steps behind the Hokage.

They eventually got to a red door that read "Hokages office" across the top in black letters, Konohamaru stepped in and didn't bother to hold the door open for Naruto who wasn't paying attention and consequently meet his face with the oak door. Luckily for him the other ninja in the room wernt paying attention except for a female with long indigo hair and pearl eyes.

The female got up and walked towards Naruto but as soon as she laid a finger on Narutos face a long shallow gash opened on her forearm. The Hokage, Aburame and Inuzaku got up to aid the Hyuga, they drew their Kunai's and pointed them at Naruto.

"Why did you cut Hinata!?" demanded the Inuzaku.

"It was in self defense, she has poisoned needles up her sleeve which were more than likely meant for me."

"Yeah, she keeps them there for self defense just in case an enemy ninja gets her by surprise!"

"I don't believe you"

Hinata saw the rising tension in the room "Stop, both of you please."

Naruto pointed a finger to Hinata "Stay out of this Hyuga I don't need your help."

Hinata knew Naruto wouldn't listen so she turned to the Inuzaku "Kiba, please stop I never intended for any of this."

Kiba didn't listen and charged at Naruto with hands wide open but was stopped by a wall of bugs, the Aburame spoke next "Kiba, enough is enough let it go."

When Kiba finally calmed down the wall of bugs that surrounded Naruto disintegrated and left an unharmed Naruto standing, the Aburame stared at Naruto for a bit longer telling Naruto everything he needed to know.

"Surprised Aburame? Did you really think a few hundred bugs could even scratch me?"

The Aburame didn't acknowledge anything Naruto said but instead walked back to his chair and took a seat on the far left followed by Hinata in the middle and Kiba on the right with the Hokage behind his desk. Naruto stayed standing in the back of the room leaning against the door waiting for the briefing to be over.

"I'm sorry I had to have disturbed you on your day off," he said at the three ninja sitting "but this is a matter S ranking importance. One of our intelligence squads have located a couple of Orochimarus bases and have requested back up immediately. Kiba, your team will help Naruto and the intelligence team get to the base undetected while you Naruto will clear out the base yourself do you understand?"

Naruto nodded then said "Let me guess, you don't want me destroy anything before the intelligence squad have a chance to look at it which is the hard part."

Konohamaru nodded and pulled out four manila folders "This is your mission briefing, read through it tonight because your mission starts tomorrow at 9am at the northern gate. Dismissed."

Naruto laughed tamely at first then it turned hysterical "You are leaving me with the upcoming clan heads? Are you a fool or maybe you just have too much faith in me which one is it Hokage-sama?"

"Neither because if you with everyone alive I'll let you keep your house, otherwise you will become a homeless fool wondering the streets and I think we both know how much you hate our people, is that understood."

Narutos laughing stopped "Fine, I will do the mission but I can't guarantee that all your men will come back alive, is _that _understood Hokage-sama?"

"Trust me, it is in your best interest to make sure that all the men sent on this mission will come back alive."

Naruto left the room and walked back to his shack, waiting for him were his three ninja pets, Ao who is a blue fox, Aka who is a red fox and the only non-fox Saberu who is a saber-tooth tiger.

Naruto looked at the three and said "I'm going to be gone for a couple weeks, make sure no one vandalizes our property."

Saberu who was sleeping went back to sleep, Aka nodded rolled up into a ball but Ao wasn't as calm "Do you need our help, I was itching for a good fight!"

"I'll summon you if I need you, Saberu be remember not to kill people I won't be here to clean up you mess."

Saberu grunted his understanding and went straight back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_9am Konoha northern gate_

"Hmmph," said Saberu who was trying his best to be patient with the giant white dog that was trying to lick his over sized canine.

Naruto observed what was happening between the dog and his ninja cat "Inuzaku, your dog is about to die." Kibas turned around and noticed that his dog was messing with the demons cat who was visibly annoyed.

"Akamaru come here boy." Yelled Kiba and obediently the giant dog went to its master but on his way to Kiba he accidentally stepped on Saberus tail causing the cat to get up and growl at the dog while releasing large amounts of chakra that felt exactly like Narutos.

Akamaru whimpered and hid behind an equally afraid Kiba who looked at Naruto for help.

"Saberu calm down, save your anger for later."

The menacing chakra slowly receded back into Saberu but the cat didn't go back to sleep like he normally would, he was too angry so instead he laid down by Naruto and glared at the ninja dog. Naruto shook his head then looked at the three ninja he would be spending the next two weeks with and said "You three need to know something about Saberu; he is not a ordinary ninja animal. I found him as a fossil but Kyubi recognized him as one of his past lives so we resurrected him using Kyubis chakra. Why did I tell you this, because he also has the same anger problem as the Kyubi and his strength is that of a double A ranked Jonin."

The three took a quick look at Saberu then turned away not wanting to make him angry. Saberu looked at Naruto and questioned his involvement "Why am I here, you could have used Aka or Ao but you chose me, why?"

"I could have but you have the greatest combat abilities out of the three and I could use combination attacks with you which could prove to be invaluable" replied Naruto.

Saberu was right through the lie "Your strong by yourself, no single ninja could take you one so why take me?"

Naruto leaned in close to Saberus ear and whispered "I think the Hokage is trying to kill me, I'll tell you the details later."

Saberu nodded and found a comfortable flat rock to lay on while the ninjas waited for the Hokage to arrive. The Hokage finally showed his face 10 minutes later and said "Good you four are here, let me signal the gate captain." Konohamaru waved his hand to a figure standing on top of the gate, a few seconds later the gate opened and revealed the mountainous forest area Fire Country was known for. Konohamaru shook the hands of the ninja, excluding Naruto, and set them off but Naruto thought he saw the Hokage give something to Kiba.

Team Kiba took off into the trees with Naruto and Saberu following shortly behind and out of ear shot. Naruto looked at Saberu and spoke "Don't you think it's funny, the Hokage sending two squads of B rank jonin and me to take care of a couple of Orochimarus bases when a squad of Jonin and Chunin would be more than enough?"

Saberu thought about it for a moment then said "Maybe they are expecting Orochimaru to be in one of the bases."

"But we know that he isn't, the intelligence confirmed it when they saw him last week in Kumo."

"Then that is suspicious, but how would they kill you? Two squads of Jonin aren't nearly enough to take you down."

"I think I saw the Hokage give something to the Inuzaku, I need you to sniff around and see what you can pick up."

"I'll do it tonight on your watch shift, you said the Hokage gave it to the Inuzaku but that could be tricky considering the dog. You might have to neutralize it for me to get close enough."

"I could use a dart but I can't kill it, it would attract too much attention if a dog was to be killed on my watch without me noticing."

"Fine, but just get it out of my way so I can get close."

Naruto nodded and continued his running, it's been a good 10 hours and the sun was going down so they would set up camp soon. Kiba, the team leader also noticed this and was scouting out a good place to set up. He finally settled under the roots of a giant tree which looked like it was used in the third great shinobi war. Naruto put himself down in an isolated corner of the root system so he could be away from the other ninja, Saberu sat next to Naruto and went to sleep before he had to sniff out Kibas tent. Akamaru slept outside of Kibas tent and looked asleep while Hinata took first watch

Naruto had to wait 2 hours until his shift started then an additional thirty minutes to make sure all the ninjas we asleep, this was a very risky maneuver because he was in a tent full of sensory type ninja. Naruto woke up Saberu then took out a bamboo pipe and a brown dart, he carefully took aim at the dog and shot hitting the dog right in chest. Akamarus head went up then straight back down but Saberu didn't move, Naruto looked over at him who was looking at the ground in front of him. Naruto went to look and saw a beetle sitting there, Saberu whispered to Naruto "I know where they all are, use the Demon Style: One Way Cage and let me take care of the aiming."

Naruto nodded and put his hand on Saberus back then channeled Chakra into the cat, a pulse of purple light went through the camp and all the bugs were caught in a clear cage that wasn't seeable with the human eye. Saberu slowly walked up to the tent and started to sniff around then came back a few minutes later, with the brown dart and whispered to Naruto "There is something he has, it smells like a poison or a paralyzing herb but I can't say for certain, I also can't say it was intended for you in the first place but if the Hokage gave it to Kiba then we can safely assume it was meant for you."

Naruto nodded and waited for the Aburame to take the watch, after a long hour the Aburame woke up and relieved Naruto from his duty. Naruto went back to his corner and fell asleep for the next four hours before they had to move out again. Naruto was awaken by someone gently tugging on his shirt, when he opened his eyes he expected to see Saberu slapping him with his paw but instead he saw Hinata who was about a foot away from him and no poisoned needles up her sleeve.

"What is it Hyuga?" Naruto said with the coldness in his voice still evident.

"W-we are a-a-about to l-leave soon" she stuttered.

Naruto nodded and got up, he didn't bring a bag because he didn't have one so he was already ready, but he was hungry. Naruto was about to go out to hunt his own food but was stopped by Hinatas voice "Naruto-Kun, w-where are y-you going?"

"To get my own food" Naruto said.

"I already made food; it's over there by Kiba and Shino."

Naruto didn't want to eat food cooked by the other three ninjas but he also didn't want to look suspicious by not eating their food either. He sat down and took a bowl then filled it up with the soup Hinata made, it smelled good but it could also be poisoned, he took a spoonful but stopped midway then said to Hinata "This looks a bit discolored Hinata, could you try it for me?."

To Shinos and Kibas horror Hinata said yes and was about to gulp down a spoonful but was stopped by Akamaru who ran past and knocked the spoon and bowl out of Hinatas hands. Shino and Kiba were relieved beyond belief. "Well that looked like the last bowl of soup you had made, looks like I'm going to have to find my own food."

Naruto woke up Saberu and they left the camp together to hunt, Saberu looked at Naruto and asked "Did they try to poison you?"

"I'm 85 percent sure."

"Hmm, I thought they would have waited until the mission was over but I guess not" Saberu concluded the short conversation and they continued their hunt.

Naruto caught a deer with Saberus help and cut off some tough muscle which was his favorite part then gave the rest to Saberu who devoured the deer. Naruto cooked the muscle then inhaled it before meeting with Team Kiba, today was supposed to be the day they met up with the intelligence team.


End file.
